Project Supertwins
by Little Lynna
Summary: What if Superboy wasn't the only clone found that day? What if they used Supermans DNA to create two twin clones? Superboy and Supergirl AKA Project Supertwins? Read the story of Connor and Cora Kent in my version of young justice. Season 1 Wally/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fireworks

It was like waking up for the first time in years but I knew I hadn't been alive that long. I only knew this because of the information I was given by the genomorphs. I could hear muffled voices around me though it was hard to distinguish through the glass of my containment pod. I could faintly make out someone, from the sounds of it someone quite young or around my age, telling I'm assuming others about 'Project SuperTwins' , and another voice arguing saying that this is wrong and to free us. Now this sounded like a good idea until I felt the Gnomes beginning to take over my mind.

I knew what we were and why we had to be hidden. I was the Supergirl and with my brother the Superboy we were to replace Superman If anything happened to him or destroy him should he turn from The Light. Together we are 'Project SuperTwins'. When my mind finally became my own I was aware of two things, the way the room was practically destroyed and my brother walking towards the door only to rip it open as I was walking towards him to stand next to him as walked towards us only to look at the fallen sidekicks and smirk.

"Atta' boy, " Was the first thing he told brother as we stood there emotionless not quite used to being free "Good girl." he told me on his way out of the room to talk to the man I knew as Guardian. He said he had an important meeting to have and to put the 'weapons' ,which I knew to be us, back in our pods. When he was down the hall the Guardian turned to us.

"You two have been in there for awhile why don't you take the prisoners down to the cloning room and stretch your legs?" He asked though it came out as more of a demand. Brother picked up the two larger sidekicks, one with red hair and wore a costume similar to that of the Flash, and another male with dark skin and had the symbol of Aquaman. I took the smallest male who I was able to recognize as Robin the sidekick of Batman. As we were walking I was wondering who got what powers as we were not given that information. That was about when my feet started to leave the ground and I gave a sharp gasp. I was able to gain control of myself rather quickly and fly after brother as he did not wait for me. When we got to the cloning room we quickly put the prisoners in pods, and stood back to wait for them to awaken. They all woke up at the same time with a sharp gasp and stared at us until the one who looked like Flash spoke,

"What!? What do you want!?, " but we kept staring because of the loss of words, "quit staring you're creepin' me out!" he demanded , "KF how about we not tick off the people who could fry us with a look?" Robin asked, who I now realize is kid flash rather sarcastically.

"We only sought to help you-" the dark skinned one started gently before being cut off by Kid Flash, "Yea we free you and you turn on us, how's that for grati-" "Kid please be quiet now." The dark skinned one cut him off, "I believe our new friends were not in full control of their actions.". As he said this I stepped forward slightly as I started to speak for the first time in my short life, "What if we," I started but paused at the sound of hearing my own voice , "What if we weren't." I Finished as Brother stepped up beside me. "They can talk?" Kid Flash asked sounding surprised. "Yes they can." Brother forced out. the other two sidekicks looked at kid flash until he said, "Not like I said it." lamely. The dark skinned one turned back to us and asked, "the Genomorphs Taught you? telepathically?" "They taught us much," Brother began " we can read, write, we know the names of things." I finished as most twins do. "But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked us curiously. "Images are implanted in our minds, but no we've never actually seen them." I stated sadly. "Do you know what you are? Who you are?" the one who I've realized is aqualad ask, "I am the Superboy," "And I am the Supergirl," we stated and began to talk in sync like we've said this a million times, " Genomorphs, clones created from DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." we finished.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman, you both deserve a life of your own beyond those solar suits, beyond your pods, beyond cadmus." Aqualad told us. " We live Because of Cadmus!, " brother said angrily and grabbed my hand as I gripped it back just as tightly, "it is our home!" "Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." robin started , "Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash started lamely "but we can show you the moon." he offered "We can show you, introduce you to Superman." aqualad said. All these things they said they could show us sounded amazing but I knew as soon as he said he'd introduce us to Superman we would be breaking out of Cadmus tonight. I flew up to the pod holding the Kid Flash "You'll show us the moon?" I asked childishly he was about to respond until walked through the door, "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." He demanded the scientist to his right. "And get the weapons back in their pod!" "Help us," Aqualad pleaded and I decided I was getting usand them out of this place so I stayed floating and superboy shrugged of the hand that Guardian put on his arm. "Oh don't start thinking now," as he said this the Genomorph on his shoulder jumped onto superboy's shoulder and the one on guardian's shoulder began staring at me until I touched the ground, " you see you aren't real kids, you're just weapons, and you belong to me." Desmond stated i could hear him but I could not respond as I was trying to regain my control, "Well to cadmus. Same thing! Now get back in your pod!" he yelled and we started walking. As we were walking though the gnome gave me back my control but I was given no time to think about before Superboy threw his away and looked to me. I looked back and gave him a confident nod before we ran back to cloning room.

When Superboy threw the door open I walked in, "I told you to get back in your-" now I hated being violent but this guy needed to stop pushing us around so I shoved him and the scientist to the left and guardian to the right and walked up to the pods. "Don't give us orders," I said forcefully and stood in front of the pods.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Almost simultaneously me and superboy squinted, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option." superboy said and I had a hard time telling if he was joking or not.

The robin unlocked his restraint things and jumped down next to us, "Ugh , finally. Luckily Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." this guy needs to sort out his priorities. "Seriously?" Kid Flash said with slight irritation, "That's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" he said angrily. Robin disregarded him and turned to us, "Free Aqualad, I'll get kid mouth." he told us, "Don't you give us orders either," superboy said and jumped up to get aqualad.

As robin was getting Kid Flash out I pulled the strange pointy things out of his chest, "Hey there names Wally-" but I cut him off by pulling the needles out so he slightly cried out, " no need for violence." he threw in as an after thought. I didn't say anything and so we were on our way and on the way out Desmond screamed at us , "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods by morning!"

Robin turned around and threw three bombs I'm assuming at the bubbles full of DNA , " That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." I couldn't help but wonder what this 'Whelmed' he was talking about was. "What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked as we ran out of the room. "We're still 42 levels away from the surface." I informed them, "But if we can make the elevator-" aqualad cut himself off as we turned the corner and saw large mammoth sized Genomorphs blocking the way, "oh dear," I said. Me and the other three ran underneath them as brother stayed behind to distract them, "Superboy! The goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad cried out as Brother kept beating them down, "You want escape!?," Brother yelled and grabbed one of the giants arms and swung it around at the last two that were standing knocking them all down. I couldn't help feeling bad for the poor beasts.

After that we continued to the elevator and aqualad forced open the doors, "Take my hand," I told Kid flash as he was the only one who couldn't fly or have a way of going up so without question he took my hand and I flew up next to Robin but stopped when I heard brother ," I'm falling," oh no. Luckily robin threw a birdarang and aqualad grabbed it before they fell down the elevator shaft, "you can fly how come I can't?" He asks me sadly as I set Kid on a ledge and held Brothers hand, "You got super hearing so I got flight." I said softly "But it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. still cool." Kid told him. He nodded slightly and looked to aqualad, "Thank you," he said. "Guys! this is gonna have to be our stop," Robin yelled to us as the elevator started coming down the shaft Aqualad Forced open the doors and the running started again. We had to go left since the Genomorphs were coming from the straight hallway and as we were running I heard a voice in my head but i know Brother heard it too, '_Turn left twins' _"Go Left , left" me and brother said, _'Turn right' _"Right" I yelled to Kid. As we turned the corner there was nothing but a vent on the wall, "Well that's not right." I said bluntly. "Great directions guys," Kid said angrily, "are you trying to get us re-podded!" "No...I don't understand." Brother started but robin cut him off, "Don't apologize!," he said "This is perfect!"

I have to admit climbing in air vents isn't my idea of 'perfect' but as long as it helps us get out of here then I'll do it. "I don't like this," I whispered knowing Brother would hear me, "I know but we'll be free soon." he told me from behind me as I was behind Kid. Speaking of Kid, "At this rate we'll never get out," he whined. "Shhh!" brother shushed us, " listen." we did and all we heard was scratching from the Genomorphs getting louder the longer we waited so naturally we went faster. When we got out of the vents Robin pulled out a small screen from his glove and started typing, " I hacked the motion sensors," He told us with smug smile on his face, "Sweet" kid told him , "There's Still plenty of room between us and out," robin said "But I finally got room to move." Kid said while stretching his arms and putting his goggles on and dashed down the hallway and up the stairwell.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE**

**IMPORTANT INFO**

**Okay so this whole thing is basically an explanation of my character and why I did some things that I Probably shouldn't have like why I gave her flight and why she seems Mary Sue-ish, and I made a character description even though she'll be described in the story.**

**Name: Cora Kent**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'5 but has a bit more of a muscular look rather than petite**

**Hair: Black pixie style (because long black hair seems kinda predictable)**

**Uniform: Black tights that stop at her hips and her shirt is always longs sleeve and starts above her bellybutton much like Artemis' with black and red being the color scheme.**

**Abilities: Flight and the rest is a secret...**

**Reasoning: now I know most of you are wondering why she got flight instead of just super hearing like Connor and my reasoning is because since there wasn't that much DNA one of the twins is obviously gonna be weaker than the other, the weaker one being Cora, and this will affect the other things like the super strength and even her flight, but it will all play out in the story and I really do hope this explains a little bit about her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the end of fireworks and yes I have figured out what to do with Cora's powers so yeah.**

**I do not own Young Justice I only own my OC Cora and anything that you don't recognize from the show and onto the story!**

As Kid ran up the stairs we ran behind him but only by a few steps, but we were getting close to the top. There were a bunch of Genomorphs that were running down the stairs that Kid knocked down before we got there.

"There's More behind us!" Robin yelled back to us but Brother stopped and quickly stepped on the staircase all the Genomorphs were running on knocking them all back down the stairwell.

When Kid got to the top of the stairs sirens started going off as he started running down the hall towards the giant entryway when the door started to shut, and before he could stop he ran straight into it. When we finally caught up to him he got up

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said as we came to a stop behind behind kid flash.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid responded with sarcasm I proudly noticed. Brother went up to the door and punched it then started trying to pull the doors apart as Aqualad went to the other half of the door but together there were no results.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin told us from behind us as I helped Kid up from where he was still on the ground when we heard growling from behind us only to see the large mammoth like Genomorphs approaching, "This way!" Robin kicked open a side door as we ran through only to be surrounded by Genomorphs of all sizes and Guardian.

We all got into fighting positions but suddenly all the smaller ones, like the ones we'd seen on the scientist and Guardians shoulder earlier, horns started glowing and it was like a fog or haze came over my mind and I was faintly aware of falling. But then I heard the same voice from earlier that guided us.

_'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother and sister make up their own minds.' _ One of them said but he was different. He was walking and wearing white scrubs and his horns were shaped differently. The most notable difference was that he was talking like a normal human and telepathically.

_'It was you.'_ Brother said with realization, I was too busy recovering from the fog of my mind.

_'Yes, Brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger...' _The Genomorph started before before I cut him off.

_'And you guided us. But why?' _He didn't even seem fazed that I cut him off.

_'Because you two are our hope, the Genomorph heroes. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.' _That was when the Genomorph on guardians shoulder jumped off and he groaned looking as if he'd just woke up,

"What's going on?" Guardian questioned as aqualad as well started to rise and awaken as me and Brother started to stand.

_'What is your choice Brother, Sister?' _The Genomorph questioned. Me and Brother shared a glance. This was wrong, I mean obviously the Genomorphs were really creepy and yeah they aren't safe but they should not be forced into a role, into the life they were created to live much like myself and Brother. So we nodded once to each other and looked back to the Genomorph.

"We...choose...Freedom." We both said with finality. And with that our friends began to come to as well as Guardian who was still getting his bearings.

"It feels like...fog lifting." Guardian said as our friends stood.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked from behind me.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He said with determination written on his face.

"I think not, " We heard from somewhere behind all the Genomorphs, " Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He finished as he drank the blue, admittedly tasty looking, liquid from the vial and began groaning.

Now I've never seen a transformation before but I can easily say it's the most disgusting thing I think I've ever witnessed in my two hour long life. Desmond fell to the ground as his body started getting bigger and his shirt ripped I heard Kid and Robin gasp as Desmond looked up and his flesh started tearing off his face. Aqualad remained straight faced throughout this whole thing which I admired as I was cringing just looking at Desmond. When he stopped transforming he looked down on us and gave, what I think was supposed to be, an evil smirk.

"Everyone back!" Guardian said as he ran at Desmond only to be knocked to the side into the wall. That was pretty pointless in my opinion but no one asked for my opinion so I guess I'll hold onto it. I came back to reality when Brother cried out as he ran at Desmond and started to hit him until Desmond punched him and he slid across the floor only to get up and jump at Desmond but Desmond had other Plans. Desmond jumped at Brother and both of them went through the ceiling into the main building above ground.

"Okay there's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he and the others ran to the hole.

"You think lab coat planned that?" I heard Kid say from my place that I hadn't moved from.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said logically which I'm beginning to think is his natural tone of voice. When they all went through I turned to the Genomorph that helped us in the first place.

"I have a question, " I stated and he turned to me, " what exactly are our powers?" since this had kinda bothered me since I found out I could fly and Brother couldn't.

" You see Sister, you were more of the experiment than Superboy." He stated. My eyes widened as he continued, " You were added to the experiment two days after Superboy since we used most of the DNA on him we made adjustments to your part of the DNA by changing strength to flight." He said.

"So I don't have Super Strength or Hearing?" I asked feeling slightly cheated of what I could have had.

"You may get hearing later on in your life but for now, no you do not, but you still have your invulnerability." He explained which made me feel a little better as he put his hand on my shoulder, " I believe your friends need your assistance now." I nodded and flew up through the hole just in time to see Brother get thrown into a pillar.

As I was flying over to robin I saw Kid Flash get thrown into Aqualad who flew into a pillar and Kid into a wall. I got to Robin just as he muttered "Of course," to himself, "KF, get over here! And Supergirl I need your help too." he said to me.

When Kid got there Robin explained to us his plan of knocking down the pillars to collapse the building on Desmond. Course this wasn't safe but I knew better than to question Robins methods.

I finally decided to help out the main fight when Aqualad had his head pressed against one the pillars, so I picked up the biggest rock I could carry and flew over Desmond to drop it before Aqualads water shield broke. I dropped it but my plan slightly backfired when desmond swatted me like a fly but distracted him long enough for Brother to help Aqualad. I flew into a pillar with some of Robins explosive discs in it that, luckily, didn't go off when I hit them.

When I got back up I saw Kid jump and punch desmond in the face before he could throw Brother into the ground or wherever since he'd thrown him just about everywhere.

"Got your nose." Kid taunted Desmond when he landed back on the ground. I wasn't too focused after that because I decided I'd done enough sitting back.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" I heard Robin call them over to explain the plan while I went over to help Kid

"Come and get me, you Incredible Bulk!" Kid yelled at Desmond as he stood in front of his pillar to take down as Desmond punched where Kid was only seconds before but kid got caught in the debris and Desmond started running at him and jumped to smash him so I flew into his back which threw his balance off so he hit a pillar instead of Kid. My small victory didn't last though because as soon as he got up he grabbed me by my legs as I was trying to fly back and threw me into the ground creating a small crater. Luckily though Kid got his attention again and he started chasing Kid as Brother and Aqualad went and smashed their own pillars.

I quickly flew near Robin as he finished drawing the big white X on the ground where Desmond would land, as Aqualad started watering it down Kid Flash came running down the water path when Brother jumped and punched Desmond in the face knocking him down as aqualad began to electrocute the water. I couldn't help but feel useless but there was nothing really for me to do.

"Move!" Robin screamed to us as I could hear his explosive discs start activating. But we didn't have enough time to get out but Brother and Aqualad were protecting Kid and Robin so quickly I threw myself on Aqualads back since even though I don't have super strength I'm still invulnerable. I blacked out for a few minutes after the explosion but when I came to Brother had picked me up and moved me out of the debris. My solar suit had one of the arms ripped off and part of leg was torn but other than that I was okay, the others were alive as well so at least no one died.

"We...did it." Aqualad said breathlessly. Can't say I blame the guy.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin replied just as breathless. Though when he and Kid Flash high fived I heard an obviously painful crunch.

During this time I was looking down at Desmond just taking in my first breaths of freedom. Brother walked to my side and we just stared down at Desmond together before I took his hand in mine.

"No strength." I told him. He looked confused at first until he realized I was talking about powers and he gave me a small smile and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I hate to ruin your guys' moment but see," Kid interrupted us and pointed towards to sky towards the moon, "the moon." but we could see a small figure flying down, "Oh. Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

I couldn't help the look of wonder I'm sure was on my face as I saw all the members of the Justice League come down from the sky, especially Superman. He looked more heroic than the images we were given and I'm sure we looked very much like him. There was also a robot who came down with a tornado, a man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, a green man who I knew was Martian Manhunter and a man dressed as a magician who came down on a disc with symbols on it. When they landed many more heros showed up some of them I knew like Wonder Woman, the Hawks, both Green Lanterns, Green Arrow and even the Batman.

This whole time I probably had a stupid goofy grin on my face looking at all these heros I'd only seen images of. As Brother started walking forward towards them I walked behind him while staring at all the heros when in reality I was just scared of Superman. Brother pulled back the part of the solar suit with the symbol on it as I stepped out from behind him and waited. I saw Supermans face become straight and even a little angry so I Stepped back behind Brother as Batman began to speak.

"Are Those what I think they are?" Batman said with creepy voice.

"We have names." I told him deffiantly, but the look he gave me made me cower behind Brother.

"We're Supermans clones." Brother told him forcefully. As soon as he said that the whole league started giving each other disbelieving looks.

"Start talking." Batman demanded.

So Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash told him the whole story of how they went to Cadmus because of the fire and found out about the sublevels and when they began investigate the discovered the Genomorphs and ultimately found out about 'Project Supertwins'.

Throughout this whole time and Brother stood off to the side giving Superman occasional glances. It wasn't until they were done telling the story and Desmond was hauled off to who knows where that Martian Manhunter told Superman to come talk to us. He looked kinda defeated then walked over to us and sighed.

"Well, uh we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." He corrected himself quickly, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed at his words. "For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." he finished quickly and flew off before we could even respond. I couldn't help but notice the angry look on Brother's Face.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." The Flash cut him off and tried to muffle my laughs at Batmans face until he gave me his 'Bat glare' as Robin explained to me when I asked him.

"End results aside, we are not happy." He continued " You hacked Justice League Systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." It was then that Aqualad Stepped forward.

"I am sorry, but we will." I think I could easily say he surprised everyone with that.

"Aqualad, stand down." His Mentor Aquaman demanded.

"Apologies, my king, but no." I think my jaw metaphorically hit the floor. "We did good work here tonight; the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" The Flash started but was cut short by Kid.

"The five of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin started quieter than the other two, "or why teach us at all?".

"Why Let them tell us what to do?" Brother said and I could tell he was still mad about Superman,"It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

This whole time I remained silent until they looked at me waiting for my input, was I in or out?

"To be a team is to trust the people you're with," I started feeling defiance begin to bubble up inside me, "and what kind of person would I be to abandon my team now?" I finished grabbing Robin and Kid's shoulders. We stood waiting for their answer and I subconsciously tightened my grip on their shoulders as Batman gave us all a 'Bat Glare'

**Mount Justice**

**July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Four days later after me and Brother got new clothes and moved into the Mount Justice the other three arrived at the mountain so they could take the tour. Me and Brother already got one since this is where we've been staying since our liberation.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." Batman explained to us as the Lanterns were moving things around and the other heroes (The Flash, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Red tornado etc.) were there as well, "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?'' Robin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, but covert." Batman assured him.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash told us and I realized where Wally (Kid and Aqualad told us their real names, but robin wasn't allowed to) got his cheesy sense of humor from.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman started, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool! wait, six?" Robin realized what Batman had said.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," he began explaining as a green female walked out next to Martian Manhunter, "Miss Martian."

"Hi" She told us and waved. She had redish hair and green skin he outfit consisted of a white t-shirt and a blue skirt with blue ankle boots with blue and a blue cape. Overall she looked pretty nice and if she's on the team then I know we'll get along.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally told Robin before walking forward, "Welcome Aboard. I'm Kid Flash." He Told her pointing to himself before introducing the others,"That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He explained. Throughout this whole meeting I was slowly shuffling towards Brother and shuffled behind him. Honestly he didn't look too thrilled either, whoopdeedoo.

"I'm honored to be included." She told them sounding pretty sincere. They all walked over but I still hid behind Brother and he showed no signs of moving until Robin saw us standing away from the others.

"Hey, Superboy, Supergirl. Come meet Miss M." He said using an abbreviated version of her name like he did with everyone else. We began walking over, well I was floating and just made Brother pull me along, and when we got there Miss Martians shirt began to change to Brothers style of our uniform.

"I like your T-shirt." she told him. He had a strange face but I didn't have time to think about it as Robin elbowed him and Kid flash ran over putting one arm around his shoulder and the other arm on mine as I gave Miss Martian a kind smile and she gave one back.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said looking at us all and I couldn't help feeling content with how this turned out for us. Aqualad is right. Today is the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So as you all can tell I did decide to take most of your guys advice and take away super strength which I should've done in the first place. Anyway this is one of the episodes I was a bit more excited to write because it got more into superboy as a person. And I would like to say thank you to everyone who commented because even if you didn't say nice things all your comments are what made me try harder to make this fanfiction better so Thank You all. And BTW there will be another AN at the end of this chapter.**

**I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters only my OC Cora and now on with the story!**

**Mount Justice**

**July 18 11:16 EDT**

**"Recognized: Robin, B01**, **Kid Flash, B03." **I heard the computer announcing Robin and Wally's arrival through the zeta tube. Myself, Brother, Kaldur, and M'gann were already standing in front of the computer waiting for Red Tornado to show up to ask for a mission. I wasn't as eager as the others to get back into the game but if they went so did I.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked as soon as he got to us.

"What did he say?" Wally questioned right after robin. It must've taken him a lot to not have just sped over to us and instead kept pace with Robin.

"He's arriving now." Kaldur replied calmly which I've realized is his natural state of mind.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally said excitedly and took off for the main cave doors with robin right behind him. The rest of us followed at a much slower pace. Ever since me and Brother as well as M'gann have started living at the cave I've gotten along well with M'gann she's friendly and does try very hard to get along with Brother but he just doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone much including me.

We'd gotten some civilian clothes. I was currently wearing a black pleated skirt and converse along with my 'Uniform' shirt as Robin explained to me but it only went to above my belly button. M'gann clothes changed to whatever she wanted so she was wearing a pink cardigan and a pink skirt with a white shirt, Brother was simply wearing jeans and a jacket along with his own uniform shirt, and Kaldur was wearing a sweater that went to his neck to cover his gills and tattoos. Gotta say I feel kinda bad for him, he must be dying in that thing.

When we got outside Red Tornado was just landing on the ground when we arrived. Since I was last to show I didn't get to hear what Wally said but I got the rest of the conversation.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside The Cave?" Red Tornado asked and I could only assume if he could he would've said it sarcastically. Can androids use sarcasm? I should ask him later.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Kaldur explained. He would be a nice leader.

"Mission assignments are the Batmans responsibility." He explained shortly,

"But its been over a week and nothings-!" Robin started only to get cut off a second later,

"You will be tested shortly," Red stated, "but for the time being simply enjoy each others company." He finished with an air of finality.

"That doesn't sound like team stuff..." I trailed off. I think the difference between me and Brother was quite obvious by this point.

Basically we were polar opposites him being brash, angry, and ( dare I say ) rude with me being reserved, quiet, and a bit of a pushover as Wally says since I'm the only one who'll bring him snacks.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps You can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red said ,_'more like demanded'_ I thought, as he walked into the cave.

" Keep busy," I heard Wally mutter to Robin angrily while punching his shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin told him just as angry.

"Oh, I'll find out!" M'gann told us and started focusing on Reds back really hard.

"Maybe he's right, I mean it wouldn't hurt to go around the cave would it?" I asked Kaldur since he was the closest we had to a leader at the moment. He didn't get to answer since M'gann finished glaring at Red,

"Uh I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine," she explained, "Inorganic. I cannot read his mind." I didn't like how dejected she sounded. Wally decided to step up and 'Comfort' her.

"Nice try though," He started, " so, you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked flirtatiously. I've come to realize this is just wally's personality but still it bothers me the way he does it to every girl. He should just talk to them right?

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said as he elbowed wally.

"We do...?" I whispered to robin. He just smiled and shook his head at me. I have to say I was pretty attached to robin simply because he was the youngest and the only one shorter than me. I think he let me follow him around because he liked being mentally older than someone.

Kaldur looked down, slightly resigned, and looked back at us,

"And now we tour the clubhouse." he told us.

"Well me, Superboy, and Supergirl live here we can play tour guides." M'gann said while looking back at me and Brother.

"Don't look at me." Brother told them when they looked back.

"We won't, a private tour sounds much more fun." Wally said while looking at me and M'gann. I heard Brother growl from the side.

"Sh-she never said private!" Robin exclaimed from behind wally.

"Teambuilding," Kaldur interrupted them, "we'll all go."

"Okay!" I exclaimed making them jump. Wally also mentioned 'Bipolar' as a trait but I don't know what that meant. "C'mon!" I grabbed Robins sleeve and dragged him behind me. I faintly felt Robin jerk as he bumped into wally.

"So this would be our front door," M'gann started as they walked into the cave. I paused for a moment to get a better grip on Robin so I grabbed his hand. He started blushing but I didn't want to embarrass him so I let it slide.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And this would be the back, which is actually the entire mountain." M'gann finished as we made it to the side that faced the beach.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." Wally explained as we walked into the room full of water. I didn't remember the actual name for it.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Brother asked.

"The caves secret location was compromised." Kaldur explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yea, that makes sense." He finished sarcastically. You know he is really grinding my gears.

"So if villians know of the cave we must be on constant alert." M'gann said kind of dramatically.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here." Robin told her as he grabbed her hand. I guess he must have slipped out of my hold.

"He means ,we're hiding in plain sight." Wally deadpanned while taking robins hand out of M'ganns.

"Ah that's, much clearer." M'gann told him.

"Don't worry M'gann I'll always protect you," I told her while launching myself at her in a hug "because I need my best friend!" I finished letting her go. I started floating then because my legs were tired of walking.

"I smell smoke." Brother told us. M'gann gasped,

"My cookies!" and flew off to the kitchen I'm assuming. As we walked back to the kitchen slower than M'gann had flown off I turned around to talk to the guys,

"Don't worry guys I'll protect you too if you want." I told them. They looked pretty doubtful which I understand.

"Babe you can save me whenever you want." Wally flirted. Of course being oblivious I didn't see it.

"Okay." I told him happily and threw myself on his back, "now carry me to the kitchen please I'm tired." I told him. I knew he wouldn't say no and he didn't but I could hear Robin cackling beside us.

I jumped off his back as we made it to the kitchen in time to see M'gann putting a tray on the counter using telekinesis and on the tray were small black lumps I could only assume were cookies at one point.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of-" M'gann was explaining but cut herself off. Wonder what that was about, "Uh hah nevermind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin told her.

"Wally doesn't seem to mind." I told her my spot between Brother and Kaldur. Personally I thought he was eating rocks but I didn't wanna ruin the moment with my rude open mind.

"I have a serious metabolism." Wally explained lamely.

"I'll make more?" M'gann offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Kaldur told her.

"Thanks Aqualad." she said dejectedly I mean she's only trying to help out right?

"Please we're off duty call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur explained and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm Wally," wally cut in, "see I already trust you with my secret I.D, unlike glasses over there." He gestured to robin "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Hey," I shoulder bumped wally out of the way, "I like his glasses, makes it a bit of a challenge." I told him as I hugged Robin to me in a defensive manner. I knew he was uncomfortable but I think he likes making wally jealous. Wally just 'Hmph'd and turned away.

"Well mines no secret," M'gann started "It's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name. And I'm on earth now." she sounded so happy so I whispered to Robin "What's so great about earth?" but he just shushed me. The nerve.

I noticed Brother starting to walk away from us but before I could walk after him I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head like someone forcing their way into my mind.

_'Don't worry Superboy,' _I heard in M'ganns voice,_'I'll find you and Supergirl an earth name too.' _Brother looked shocked which quickly turned to anger.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed at her. The other three looked at her while I let go of Robin to hold onto my head. Suddenly they grabbed their heads as M'gann started talking again.

_'What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on mars communicates telepathically.' _M'gann sounded genuinely confused I would've felt bad if I wasn't having flashbacks to Cadmus. When they ordered Brother to hurt our friends, when they ordered us back to our pods, and when Double x told me I was weaker than Brother.

"M'gann stop." Kaldur said with an authority that scared me "Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally started "cadmus' creepy little psychic gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." He said behind his hand but I'm sure Brother could still hear him.

"I didn't mean to-" M'gann started but Brother was on a roll,

"Just stay out." He said with an air of finality and walked into the living room. I put my hand on M'ganns shoulder and walked out to talk to him. I heard M'gann say something about what we could do but I was standing in front of Brother by then.

"I was there too," I told him my happy facade gone, "I was in a tube too, I'm artificial too. You need to get over yourself and stop taking it out on others especially our friends." I know it was harsh but that's what he needed right now. He just stared at me and then sighed because he knew I was right.

"Superboy please?" I saw M'gann peeking around the corner.

"Don't talk to me." He said from where he was turned away. I just kept glaring at him till he looked back at M'gann got up and walked after her. I floated a little ways behind not yet happy with him.

We ended up meeting with the others in an elevator that I didn't know we had down to a kind of landing dock for an aircraft, that I also didn't know we had, to see a egg shaped..._thing._

"It's my martian bioship." M'gann explained proudly.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic but cute." Wally said expressing I'm sure what we were all thinking.

"It's at rest silly," M'gann said like it was the most obvious thing ever, "I'll wake it.". When she 'Woke' it, it looked much more like something that could and hold people without killing them as it rotated around and opened to reveal the inside."Well are you coming?" she asked as I hurriedly flew towards the others walked slow.

It moved in a very liquid way. Weird. The doors opened to reveal what I'm assuming was a cockpit type area. suddenly five small chairs and one chair in the middle popped up,

"Uh strap in for launch." M'gann told us as we sat down I chose to sit behind wally because I'm kind of lazy.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann said and we took off out the cave. You know I really hope this was a good idea but I had gut feeling it wasn't.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N Okay I know its been a long time but I'm back and hopefully updates can be more regular because most of my personal problems are solved and stuff so onto more important things...this chapter sucks. I know it ,you know it the cow knows it but it was more of a get to know chapter anyway. Few things I wanna say before I go is...**

**1\. Everyone who favorited my terrible story deserves all my love and respect and I would like to ask you whether or not Cora should develop a minor power and if so what should it be? **

**2\. Where my shingenki no kyojin fans at !? I personally have gotten so immersed in that damn show that's one reason I was gone so long but yes great series idk what that had to do with anything but if you ever want to tell me about a fandom you're in or your favorite character of a series idgaf I will love you forever.**


End file.
